


I wanna follow the footprints across my lover's stomach

by thunderingskies



Series: You bring out the worst in me [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: Tooru loves Hajime’s hands.One of his favourite things to do when they’re lying together during quiet mornings is to hold his hands, trace his fingers.Press their fingertips together and feel.Remember.





	I wanna follow the footprints across my lover's stomach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xeylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeylah/gifts).



> For Xeylah, who requested this as a part of my Inktober for Writers drabbles.  
> Thank you for your continued support!

Tooru loves Hajime’s hands.

One of his favourite things to do when they’re lying together during quiet mornings is to hold his hands, trace his fingers.

Press their fingertips together and feel.

Remember.

 

These are hands that Hajime used to use to cause himself pain.

Hands that pinched, injected.

Trembled.

Hands that bled, scabbed.

Scarred.

 

Now, they’re hands that build.

Hands that create.

Work until they’re rough with callouses and heavy with effort.

Hands that show how far he’s come.

How hard he’s worked.

 

These are hands that make Tooru feel safe.

Fingertips that brush their way down his back, slow and gentle, secure.

Tooru really loves Hajime’s hands.

He loves how Hajime uses them to touch, to hold, to feel.

To show how much he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on tumblr](http://josai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
